Dimension 0 (Dreamer2Dusk)
Dimension 0 is an alternative Dimension where crazy things take place. Description Known as the origin point of everything and all, to the locals, it is called the World of Worlds', for that is what it is. It is ruled by 9 human-like races all of which call those beyond them Jutenx. There are the mainlands and then there are the outlands, which are primarily uncharted compared to the mainland. It can branch out to all other dimensions but it's not easy to get to unless you're a local. History it has a rich and vast history. In the beginning, it was nothing more than the elders one from each race and their followers. Together they band to form the World of Worlds, but all was not peaceful for war was started as who was the best or all are equal. Eventually, the Equalers left to the outlands and have stayed there ever since. The rule was set up in each domain but excepted the Xaoman as the high ruler for they held the most power known and was one of good judgment. They had their leaders as well as someone to represent them as individuals. This peace lasted for years upon years till it as a new family on the throne high ruler for the true heir stepped down after there the eldest vanished into the outlands and the other wished not to rule without him. not long after war broke out between the Xanoxoan and the Viblio'on, the reason was the Viblio'on's did not like being ranked third in a matter of power or status. It last until only a half-breed was left and the soul heir of the Xanoxoan nobles/head family. But during this war the high ruler who was female had some bliss and affair with the leader of the Xado clan, the union brought forth one of the first hybrids known. Later on an Outlander who was also a Xaoman of rare traits came to make peace and start trade with the mainland, he noticed the those with sick and dying, He went in and helped them, he was told to stay away for they had the incurable end soulloss, and more but he just smiled for he was immune to such terrible things. The high ruler noticed this and worked with him, they had a small affair which brought forth the heir to the throne only his father disappeared before he was born and his mother died upon having him for it was the illness that made her weak and at the same, it was how she was to die. The coming of the new king being raised by his aunt that the world forgot about, and brought upon foreseen Black veil. With it, the rest of the lands started to fall apart, as the people began to vanish and the world became a wasteland of its former self, and that is how it pretty much remains this day. Known Inhabitants *Xaoman (Sha-o-man), *Xanoxoan (xan-nox-shun), *Viblio'on (Vib-blee-o-on), *Nekscrlo (Nexcro), divided into clans. **Xado Klann (Shadow clan) **Stor Klann (Store clan) **Beest Klann (Beast clan) **and many others *Persona (Persona), *Engernymph (Engern-nymph), two fractions **Egern, science faction **Nymph, nature faction *Keypar (Keeper), they keep the balance of everything with one sole purpose each. *Sycalien (Sigh-kale-lien), *Elemann (Elem-man), two main families and uses magic. **Mann Family **Elem Family * Others ** Soluna ** Negamortch: creature ** Sornettel: creature Important Places *Mainland **Xaolan(d) **Estalya **notryuc **Tsichor **Zirconica **Temptera **Hyland **Relemansin *Outlands Gallery Category:Locations Category:Universes Category:Dimensions